1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio and video signaling and, in particular, to a system and method for in-band A/V timing measurement of serial digital video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Viewers can easily detect when the audio corresponding to a video images is not synchronized. Even a relative offset between the video and audio signals of only one or two frames can result in a broadcast that does not appear to be lip synched. The lack of synchronization may be the result of delays introduced to either or both the video and audio signals from the point of origin until when the signals are output from a television facility.
In order to enable resynchronization of the video and audio signals by a receiver, some conventional systems characterize the relative offset in time from the point of origin of the audio and video signals to the point when the audio and video signals are output from a television facility. Conventional characterization techniques measure the relative offset through the television facility using specific test patterns when the television facility is out of service. Once the relative offset between the video and audio signals is determined, the equipment within the television facility may be adjusted to eliminate or reduce the relative offset to an acceptable level. Other techniques that do not require the television facility to be out of service in order to characterize the relative offset require expensive equipment and bi-directional communication between the television facility and receivers in order to resynchronize the video and audio signals at each receiver.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for characterizing the relative offset in time between audio and video signals and providing the offset measurements to the receiver of the audio and video signals.